thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and the Hurricane
'Thomas and the Hurricane '''is the third episode of the eighteenth season. Plot It was a windy afternoon on the Island of Sodor. Thomas came back to Ffarquhar after a long day of work. "Uh, all this wind," complained Thomas. "Last thing I want is to wake up in a different location than my shed!" "Worry not, we'll listen to the news, and see what's going on," said his Driver. Percy, Toby, Daisy and their crews were listening the radio already. Thomas's Driver and Fireman listened whilst they did their evening duties. "For tomorrow's forecast, expect heavy rainfalls and high winds, a hurricane is on the loose, so please be careful. To ensure the safety of our passengers, engines will be 'flagged through' the stations to avoid any . . . disturbances. For all citizens, please stay safe, wear raincoats, and please be prepared. As of now, no tsunami warnings have rised, but Harold the Helicopter and the rest of the Dryaw Airfield Team will keep a good look out in case of any. Have a good night, this was Sodor Nightly News." "Great. I hate high winds," grumbled Percy. "The trucks are always singing silly nursery songs when there are high winds." "You should be worried more for this shed, Percy," said Daisy. "You might not be here tomorrow morning." "Nonsense, Daisy. The winds won't be at full effect until tomorrow." "All right, there," said Thomas's Fireman. "This fire will keep you warm, and I guess we'll go ahead and turn on the heater too. Good night." "Good night." Then, Thomas's Driver and Fireman, joined the other Ffarquhar Branch Engines' crews and walked home. Henry was the first to experience the winds. "Hmmph! I hope these winds don't cause any trouble," he mumbled. A workmen waved a green light. Then, some others carefully guided Henry though the Harbour and onto the Main Line. When Thomas woke up, the wind was howling! Trees shook! Leaves waved through the wind! The engines' crews could barely open the doors! None of the engines wanted to leave their sheds, they had been warm in their shed, but . . . "The trains must go on," said Thomas's Driver. "We can't let the passengers down." Thomas chuffed slowly over to the water tower and coal bunker, the wind still howling, and presently, it started raining. "These are probably the toughest winds I've faced, since. Ever," thought Thomas. He collected Annie and Clarabel and puffed over to the station. "Oooh! Ahh!" screamed Annie and Clarabel, as the wind seemed to want to knock them down. "Let's go now!" called Thomas. As he passed Elsbridge, he was shocked to see a football game going on. "How do they play in all this wind?" he asked, puzzled, and continued on to Knapford. He met James there. "Don't be scared, little Thomas. A little wind won't stop me," James boasted. Then, the wind knocked three signals down! "Never mind!" said James, shocked. "Let's go now!" said Thomas. "Yes, let's," agreed the Driver. Both Guards blew their whistles and they set off. Just in time. (station roof falls) "Whoa! Look at that!" exclaimed the Guard. Thomas had to be flagged through the Station, and was finally on his way. Later, he was approaching the field near Elsbridge. When all of a sudden, the emergency brakes on Clarabel came on! "Something's wrong," said the Driver. "We'd better check with the Guard." He did so. "What's wrong? We didn't leave any luggage or passengers, did we?" "No, just look up ahead," the Guard replied. The Driver and Fireman did so. "Why bless me? A tree on the line! How'd you know that?" "The football players contacted me via telephone," he replied. "Well, I guess it was a good day to play football after all," said Thomas. "It saved us from a nasty accident." Soon, Rocky arrived to clear the tree, and Bertie took Thomas's passengers. Next week, when the Hurricane was over, the Fat Controller made a celebration at Elsbridge to thank the football players for saving Thomas, his crew, Guard, and passenger's lives. "Many "tanks" to these men who have saved one of my engines," he announced. Thomas blew his whistle and everyone cheered! Characters *Thomas *Henry *James *Percy *Toby *Daisy *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Harold (mentioned) Locations *Ffarquhar *Elsbridge *Knapford *Tidmouth Harbour Trivia *This episode is based on the book of the same name by Christopher Awdry. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes